It Started With a Dream
by Miss-Tulip
Summary: SasuHina, two-shot. It happens every night. The same dream. Isn't it strange to believe you've met a stranger in your dream, who you've known all along?
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored in English IV class, and this is the end result of said boredom. It came to me very randomly and very persistently. So I wrote it down on notebook paper and then went and typed it up here. This is a Sasu/Hina...(yes another) :) more for my pleasure and hopefully other people will like it.**

**This is an AU to my 'Time after Time' fanfic, so it has no involvement to my other story whatsoever. I suppose it's relatively closer to the original naruto-universe. Some of you might not get it, since the anime shows small bits and pieces of sasuke's past and doesn't show the whole picture till the 'sasuke retrieval' arc. Ehh, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. It's not super gushy romantic as I usually like them, but I do have to make it a bit realistic in the sense that sasuke won't fall in love with hinata at first sight. (though I wish it every day lol.) **

**I bring you my one-shot 'It started with a dream.' Please review if you enjoyed :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishimoto-sama, who is making me get confused big time with the uchiha brother fight lol.

* * *

**

It would happen every night. The same thing. The same place, same road, same face, same screams, the same blood. And then she would wake up, her hands holding tightly onto her sheets. Her wet hair stuck to her pillow. Sweat and tears rolling down her face. Her breathing rapid and shallow. After a minute or two, she would get up to prepare for the day, as if nothing had happened.

Hinata, was having nightmares. For two whole months since her return from the mission with team seven, she has been having these 'visions.' She wouldn't be so bothered by them if it weren't for one distinct fact. Those nightmares...weren't hers. Yes, she had them, and saw them, and reacted the same way any normal person would from a horrible nightmare, but it had no involvement of her whatsoever. It was as if she was watching someone else's life through her dreams, and quite frankly, she didn't like them.

It was the same repetitive dream. She would open her eyes and find herself in an empty road, surrounded by empty buildings. The moon was always a ghastly red color. Like blood. She would walk around aimlessly, trying to find some kind of human contact. This would go on for minutes, and then she would see 'him'. A little boy with a black long sleeve shirt on, khaki shorts, and his hair and eyes a distinct color of bluish-black. For some reason, this little boy would never see her, no matter how much she tried to touch, talk, yell, at him. The little boy would always look around, like he too noticed the lack of people. Then, he would start to run, yelling for anyone to respond back to him. This is where hinata's dream would get more violent. The little boy had spotted an old couple lying dead on the ground, he touched the old woman first, yelling out 'Auntie' as much as he could. He would then continue running, realizing his aunt, was already gone. Hinata's own heart would pound nervously with the boys, knowing full well that he was concerned for his parents. Afraid they too, had fallen victim to what his aunt and uncle had gone through. The boy would reach, what hinata assumed, was his home. His dark eyes would dart from room to room as he ran yelling out for his mother and father. He reached a large door of the house, and the little boy would gulp and hesitate for a moment, before pushing the doors open to look for his parents. What he saw, shocked both him and hinata. It was always the worst part of her dream. The little boy's parents laid on the floor of the room, dead. Blood from their deep wounds flowing into the wood planks. Hinata would try to reach for the little boy, she wanted to comfort him from such a difficult realization. But she could never touch him, just like before. All she could do was watch as the shadow of a bloodied man made itself known to the small boy. It was apparent the boy knew who he was, but for hinata the man was a blur. It was during these moments, that hinata is allowed to touch the boy. Every dream ends this way. She kneels beside the boy and touches his head lightly. His tear-filled eyes would look up at her with fear and surprise. She repeated the same words to him. 'It's ok, I know it hurts and that you're scared because you don't know what to do. You're blaming yourself too, aren't you?' The little boy would automatically attach to her torso and sob. Through his hiccuping, he would tell her. 'I...I-I just don't wanna be alone.. please...I-I don't know who y-you are, b-but don't leave me alone...l-like they did.' hinata would feel sympathy for the frightened boy in her arms. He was so terrified of what was happening around him, he didn't even care who he was holding, even if it was her. 'I-I'll protect you l-little one..' She repeated to the boy. The boy would look at her with a desperate hopeful look in his eyes. But that's when she'd wake up. The little boy in her arms gone, replaced by her sheets.

Hinata had gone with a doctor for her problem. The only logical conclusion they could come up with, was she must have some sort of side-effect to a genjutsu she had encountered during her mission. At first hinata had believed this was the truth as well. After all, she had been on a retrieval mission, to find and bring back Uchiha Sasuke. She was surrounded by two genjutsu masters in the final battle of the mission. Perhaps itachi or sasuke had side-tracked their attacks and had hit her to some degree. That was her conclusion a month ago. But she too knew of genjutsu attacks, and knew this had lasted far more than a normal genjutsu should last. Her dreams went a lot deeper it seemed. She also knew a genjutsu always is at its peak of intensity when near the source of the illusion. Hinata had been around sasuke after he was brought to konoha countless of times. For the inspection of his weapons, helping sakura-san heal his wounds, and for the punishment he would receive. Not once during those times had she reacted to him.

No, whatever it was that was giving her these dreams, were no genjutsu.

So, the dreams continued. She was now almost three months into her troubling visions, and she saw no end to them anytime soon either. Hinata had woken up in the middle of the night, the dream unusually more intense than normal. It was so intense, hinata now found herself in the bathroom, vomiting her dinner. She had to find a way to end this, now. Of course she needed to calm down her nerves first, before she could think of a plausible solution to her problem. She closed her eyes and imagined the events from the past evening. Naruto being yelled at by sakura, after he had made a rather rude comment about girls being too touchy for their own good. Sakura's hidden smiles as she watched naruto pout for being punched, and sasuke trying to hide his amusement through a blank look on his face. Yes, as much as it hurt her to see naruto and sakura together, they did make her feel a lot more calm, even with their loud talking. Her nerves finally calmed down as hinata opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom. Her clear eyes in deep thought.

It was then she realized something. Why was it, that her dreams always became more intense right after she's around sasuke uchiha? It was that exact reason, that had made her believe in the beginning that perhaps it was a genjutsu, but never paid that much mind to it after she concluded that it wasn't a genjutsu effect. After his punishment had been given, sasuke uchiha had returned to his empty compound to continue his life. Hinata had seen him four times since then, whenever she was invited by either naruto or sakura to hang out with them at ichiruka's. Was it possible that perhaps her dreams were really visions? And that somehow the uchiha knew who the little boy was, and what had happened to him? Was that why she dreamed more intensely to the point that it felt real, when she saw sasuke? And if all of that is true, then why is she the only one affected by these dreams? Why is sasuke not affected by the same dreams, if he might know the little boy better than her? Or does he and is just better at hiding his worry than she is?

Then again, since his return to konoha the man hasn't even shown of sign that he has emotions. Besides anger, annoyance, and impatience. He also killed his own brother, and a legendary sannin, not once showing a sign of regret or glee. Hinata concluded that sasuke, was a master in disguising his emotions.

As she kept thinking, Hinata's eyes widened in realization as she plopped back down to her pillow. Of course! It was so obvious now. If all her assumptions were correct, and sasuke knew the little boy in her dreams, then the little boy must have died in the uchiha massacre. It made sense after all, she was around two emotionally intense uchiha in the mission. The boy must have been haunting one of them since who knows how far back. When itachi was killed, perhaps the little boy attached to hinata in order to give her his message. He wanted to find peace from the never ending cycle of his family's death, and then his own. Or she could be thinking too much again.

In either case, it was worth a shot. If the little boy wanted to rest in peace from the awful events of the uchiha massacre, then she had to at least try.

Hinata went to sleep, deep in her mind hoping her theory was right, and that the little uchiha boy that has been haunting her dreams would find some peace after she completes her plan for tomorrow.

Hinata left early from her home, intent on fulfilling her own self-promise. Give the little uchiha boy in her dreams peace, so she could have her mind's peace back as well. She walked down to yamanaka's flower shop, hoping to find ino so she could ask directions to the uchiha compound, and perhaps to find some flowers. Though the blonde girl was a bit shocked that the shy hinata was asking directions to the now dubbed 'traitor of konoha' sasuke uchiha's compound, she didn't complain. Sasuke was out on a mission as many have heard, and hinata had no romantic interest in him. Smiling hinata thanked ino for the direction and then asked.

"Ino-chan, c-could you help m-me with something?"

Hinata now walked in the direction of the uchiha compound, just as ino had told her. In her hand she held a large bouquet of snowdrops, golden yarrow, and light purple sweet pea. Ino had helped her choose these to leave a message to the person she was hoping to find in the uchiha memorial site. Determination glittered in hinata's clear eyes as she turned to the corner and found herself face to face with the entrance to the uchiha compound. Taking in a deep breath of air, she entered.

The moment she looked at the empty road and empty buildings of the uchiha compound, hinata knew her theory was proved correct. It was the same path she took every night in her dreams, and the last path the little uchiha boy took before he passed away. The young hyuga began to walk again, already familiar with the road. The memorial was just down the road and to the left.

Her hands tightened on the bouquet. It wasn't because she was nervous about seeing the uchiha. Though he did intimidate her quite well. Besides hinata also heard that sasuke was off on a mission with kakashi-san, and wouldn't be back until later on in the day. No, she was worried that perhaps she was wrong and that her visiting the graveyard wouldn't make the little boy rest in peace, but make it worse. She wanted to help. Really she did.

Hinata stopped as she turned the corner and could see the entrance into the uchiha memorial site. Where all the uchihas murdered on that dreadful day so many years ago laid. Her eyes grew slightly darker as she bowed in respect to the dead, before walking down the path to enter the area. Hinata wasn't surprised to see the memorial covered in moss and broken twigs from the trees above the headstones. After all, sasuke was the only one left, and he had left konoha over three years ago, and just now returned. She didn't know where exactly to place the bouquet, since she wasn't sure the little uchiha boy even existed. So choosing her second best choice, hinata placed the flowers on the headstones of the uchiha matriarchs, fugaku and mikoto uchiha. Hinata bowed her head in respect, before looking up again to see the rest of the headstones. To believe, one of those headstones might have the name of the little uchiha boy in her dreams, carved into the hard exterior. 'I hope this will help you realize that you can rest in peace, and that everything will be all right little one.'

"What are you doing in here?" the voice of a very agitated man rang through hinata's head as she spun around and found herself face to face with uchiha sasuke.

A blush of embarrassment covering her face, hinata quickly stood up from her spot on the grass and bowed to the uchiha. "F-Forgive my intrusion u-uchiha-san. I-I'll leave now b-before I cause you a-anymore trouble. Excuse m-me."

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" hinata shivered as she was pulled back harshly by sasuke's tight grip. "What the hell gave you the idea you can come into MY property without my permission...hyuga??" The uchiha's eyes widened slightly as hinata turned around to face him, and nodded slowly.

"G-Gomen..I-I didn't mean to be rude by coming h-here without a-asking first. But umm, I heard y-you were in a mission, s-so umm." hinata rubbed her sore arm as she was let go by sasuke.

"It was canceled. So I'm training for the next one...now, answer me hyuga. What are you doing here of all places?" sasuke looked behind her to find a fresh bouquet of flowers placed neatly on his parent's graves.

"I...I-I was just paying my overdue r-respects that's all u-uchiha-san." hinata poked her index fingers together as her eyes darted from one grave to another. She was bent on not looking into his eyes.

"...What's the real reason hyuga? I know you're lying. You think I'm a traitor just like every other damn person in this village. I doubt you'd do this out of goodwill." the harsh mocking tone sasuke spoke in, angered hinata for a moment, before she realized sasuke was using his sharingan against her.

Letting out a heavy sigh, hinata turned to look at the many uchiha headstones. Without turning back around, hinata asked the impatient uchiha a question.

"Do...D-Do you feel them u-uchiha-san?"

"What the hell re you talking about hyuga?" sasuke raised an eyebrow at the petite girl. 'what a strange girl, and to believe she's actually the normal one out of the rookie nine.'

"W-When you come and v-visit them...do you feel your f-fallen kin...u-uchiha-san?" hinata continued to look ahead, her voice a mere murmur.

"I don't. All of them are dead, and I've avenged them. I have no more need to come here." hinata shouldn't have been surprised by his cold and distant answer. As much as he hates to admit it to himself, their deaths still hurt him deeply.

"Is that so? Hmm, w-well then I suppose t-that makes perfect sense." hinata turned and gave a shy nod and smile. "I just c-came here to h-help a f-friend from a l-long time ago, that's m-my reason uchiha-san."

"A friend? Is that so?" the uchiha was already growing bored of the conversation and looked back towards the entrance. "If that's all you came for then you can go hyuga, I'm sure the dobe or sakura can keep you company not some empty graveyard."

Hinata nodded and bowed to the gravestones again, not noticing sasuke as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, and began to walk towards the exit. As she passed the uchiha hinata blushed, and turned to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked, ready to kick out this pestering girl who trespassed on his property.

"C-Could you..umm, p-perhaps do me a huge f-favor u-uchiha-san?" hinata asked timidly as she tried to not look directly into his dark eyes. Though she couldn't help but notice how familiar they looked to her.

"Does it have something to do with the dobe?" sasuke asked, finding it obvious of the hyuga's crush on naruto since even a tree could figure it out.

"Uh..umm n-no..." she blushed at the comment.

"No?"

Shaking her head, hinata pointed to the flowers on sasuke's parents graves. "T-Those flowers were meant f-for someone else, but I can't seem to f-find him.

"You knew another uchiha? That's kind of hard to believe hyuga. Your clan's never liked us after all."

"H-Hai...i-in my dreams...u-uchiha-san."

"In...your dreams?" now sasuke officially knew this girl was weird.

Nodding hinata looked back at the flowers again. "I've been having the s-same dream for almost t-three months n-now. I'm in the uchiha c-compound..and I always f-follow this little b-boy. I know n-now that the long sleeve black shirt he was wearing was a t-traditional style for most u-uchiha boys. H-He also seemed to have l-lost an a-aunt and uncle in my dream...he always goes to a l-large mansion and searches for h-his family. He finds his m-mother and father d-d-dead on the floor of their house. And h-he seems to know w-who killed all of t-them. W-Which mens he m-must have met i-itachi, and i-itachi must have killed him too. I-I just want the little boy to find some p-peace u-uchiha-san. So he can leave my dreams in peace a-as well." this whole time hinata remained in her spot, staring at the gravestones of fugaku and mikoto.

Hinata didn't notice the shocked look on sasuke's face as she spoke. Or the pained look when she told him she wanted the little boy to have peace.

"My d-dreams always intensify whenever I'm n-near you u-uchiha-san...so I-I believe the little b-boy knew you when you w-were smaller. That's w-why I'm asking you to p-please if it's n-not much trouble, place the flowers in the l-little boy's grave for me? I don't want to s-see him cry in m-my dreams...a-anymore." Hinata finally turned to look at sasuke, only to be surprised by the rather calm look on his face. Much calmer than it's ever been since his return to konoha. "U-Uchiha-san?"

"Why?" he asked flatly as he stared at her.

"W-Why what u-uchiha-san?" she blinked with worried curiosity.

"Why did you do this for that little boy, if you've only ever seen him in dreams?" his voice slivered with slight bitterness.

"...W-Why not?" the question given to sasuke by the small hyuga woman surprised him.

"What?"

"Why not? H-He was clearing in p-pain in my dream u-uchiha-san. His family was taken from h-him unfairly and in the cruelest of ways...j-just like you uchiha-san. I t-thought the l-least I can do for h-him is let him know h-he's not alone. Whether h-he agrees w-with me or not."

Tense moments pass after hinata spoke. She nervously waiting for sasuke to say something, and sasuke thinking very deeply in his mind.

"You should leave hyuga, your family will probably not find it 'appropriate' for a heiress like you to be around a traitor like me." sasuke passed by her as he made his way to the exit.

Her eyes widening, hinata stumbled after him. "U-Uchiha-san! P-Please will you p-place the flowers in the b-boys grave for me..." hinata bumped into sasuke's back as he abruptly stopped.

"If I do that will you leave my property?" sasuke turned to give the hyuga an annoyed look, but was stopped as he saw the beautiful smile on the girl's face.

"H-Hai! I'll l-leave right now! B-But please, give h-him those flowers f-for me...s-so maybe he'll smile in m-my dreams tonight, t-that is if he shows up." hinata bowed to the uchiha over and over again. In her sign of gratitude she didn't notice the small smile forming on the former avenger's face.

"I will now get out hyuga." sasuke pointed in the direction of the doors leading to the outside road and turned to continue his training.

"Arigato, u-uchiha-san! I-I won't bother y-you again." bowing one last time hinata turned and began to jog her way to the exit, but was stopped by sasuke's voice.

"Hyuga!"

Turning around hinata replied. "H-Hai?"

"I'm sure he'll smile for you tonight...and...arigato...for understanding." with that sasuke nodded his farewell and began to run towards the private training areas of the uchiha property.

Hinata stood there dumbfounded. "...A-Arigato? F-For what though? Did h-he really know the l-little boy after all?" Placing a finger on her chin, hinata walked out of the uchiha compound slowly, confused as to why the 'traitor of konoha' had thanked her, when her only deed wasn't for him, but for a complete stranger. A little uchiha boy. "I suppose it's not worth thinking too hard on." So hinata left it like that, and went on her way.

In the uchiha memorial site, sasuke uchiha leans against the gravestone of his parents, watching the wind blow the flowers from the bouquet the hyuga heiress had left behind. He disinterestedly grabs a snowdrop from the bouquet and stares at it.

"A snowdrop huh? The meaning of consolation and hope. Seems the hyuga put thought into her choice of flowers." the uchiha spoke to no one in particular as he continued to swirl the flower around. "Hinata Hyuga. She seems interesting, especially if my brother's last genjutsu caused her to see something like that..." the young man's eyes darken with sadness for a moment as he trailed his fingers down his mother's gravestone. "She reminded me strangely of you mother, trying to blindly help out a complete stranger. And her kindness...yes, she's definitely interesting...to say the least." sasuke's eyes looked up from the flowers on the ground and stares at the clear sky above konoha. A small ghost of a smile on his face.

Hinata Hyuga sneezes as she makes her way home, hoping she doesn't catch a cold from being at the graveyard for too long.

* * *

**I'm sure everyone knows who the little boy hinata dreamt about is right? cause I tried to not make it real obvious, but at the same time not too hard. I was gonna add some more, but then I felt it would ruin why I was trying to say, which is love is very slow to start, and has strange ways of appearing, but it's not impossible between two strangers. lol yes, I knwo very corny.**

**Please review! and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wasn't intending to make this a two-shot, but the reviewers were very kind in their words, and not wanting to disappoint I wrote up a chapter two. This will remain a two-shot I don't plan on making it any longer. I have two other fanfics I'm beginning to negelct and I can't afford to do that. So please enjoy the second and last chapter of this sasuhina fic. I hope you like this ending.**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**

"Ne, sasuke-san...don't y-you think it's a-a lovely day? A-Almost like it was p-pretty...just f-for you?" The small sounds of giggles vibrated through the young hyuga's chest. Her smile nearly matching in brightness with her pink blush. Her hand reached out for the uchiha to grab, and then...he would wake up.

Yes, ever since his 'real' encounter with the hyuga heiress, sasuke hasn't stopped dreaming of her. It was actually starting to piss him off. He hasn't even talked to her since that day. To make matters worse each time he dreamed of her, it would become more and more vivid, like she was really smiling at him. Of course sasuke knew it wasn't real. Hinata, as it turned out, was a woman of her word, and had stayed away from the uchiha compound, and him. It was that fact, and the fact that he was dreaming of such insignificant girl as her in the first place that was pissing him off so much.

The tired uchiha rose from his bed and walked towards the bathroom to start off another dull day of his life. As he entered the bathroom to clean his face, he couldn't help but recall the dream, even if he didn't 'really' want to. Her smile, it not only reminded him so much of his mother's, but it held genuine kindness in it. 'Like she truly wanted to be with me, she wasn't disgusted or cautious of my presence at all.' Sasuke frowned at himself through the mirror and splashed water on his face.

"Ridiculous! It was just a stupid dream...I have no reason to think a girl like that hyuga could ever understand me...she knows nothing." even as the uchiha spoke this, his eyes grew dim in a bitter realization. He wasn't believing in his own words.

A half smirk appears on his wet face as he stares at himself in the mirror again. "Looks like we're both having unwanted dreams of people we don't even...know..." sasuke's onyx eyes grow lighter as he allows himself to drift to his dream again. 'That smile, why do I want it so badly directed at me? Is it possible the genjutsu affected her and me? Then why is it I'm dreaming of her? Someone who's almost a stranger to me?'

Sasuke grunts as he grabs a towel to wipe away the excessive water from his face. "Too many damn questions. If itachi meant to leave a lasting affect on me, he should have chosen someone else for me to dream about." the uchiha looks outside at the early morning light, images of the hyuga heiress showing her gratitude to him for helping her with the 'uchiha boy' with that smile of hers.

"...Hinata..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata lets out the fifth sneeze since that morning, as she walks down to eat breakfast with her family. Hanabi is the first to see her entering the kitchen and waves at her.

"Ne, onee-chan, you sick or something?"

Sitting down next to her younger sister, hinata shakes her head. "Ie, it must be the dust in my room I haven't cleaned it in a week."

"Or maybe someone's talking about you onee-chan..." hanabi's clear eyes look up at her sister in a sneaky manner as she grabs a slice of fish.

Both neji and hiashi's heads move slightly at the mention of someone talking about hinata. The hyuga heiress blushes and shakes her head fervently.

"Nani?! Of c-course not hanabi-chan! No o-one would talk about m-me. I'm n-not a very interesting person to be t-talked about."

Hanabi shrugs it off and continues eating her food. Neji and hiashi return to their plates as well, and leave hinata to calm her nerves. Sighing hinata grabs a pair of chopsticks and begins to eat her breakfast. Within five minutes, she's already deep in her own thoughts.

As it turned out, the flowers hinata had given to the little uchiha boy nearly two weeks ago, had done its job...to a degree. The nightmarish dreams she had of the uchiha massacre had seized and it was now a distant memory to her. But she didn't stop dreaming of the little boy. At first she thought of it as her subconscious still worried for the peace of the little boy's soul, but its started to appear that the uchiha boy, was making visits on purpose. Of course, hinata didn't mind. She found the boys presence strangely comforting, almost as if she's been around him before, a familiar person.

Her dreams with the little boy were always different though, not in a pattern like before. She would always see him sitting at the edge of a bridge on a lake though. She would walk down towards him, and sit down beside him. The uchiha boy and her would never say a word for the first ten minutes. They would both just get comfort from being near each other, and watching the lake. After those ten minutes, hinata would always notice the little boy stare at her. Each dream, he would have a different emotion written on his face. Happy, thoughtful, sad, confused, angry, annoyed, and, though she's denied it to herself many times as her dreams acting strange on her, a deep love and affection. She would blush every time. It wasn't the fact that he was staring at her, though that weirded her out anyways, it was the little boy's eyes that did it. 'They look so much like uchiha-san's.' Would be her thoughts every time she and the boy made eye contact. She always dismissed it, the little boy was dead, sasuke wasn't.

The uchiha boy seemed to enjoy making her blush, as he always smiled wide when she blushed in her dreams. After embarrassing her, he would always talk to her about random things. Her life, what she wanted to be, if she wanted to get married, did she have a crush, what was her favorite food, her favorite color, favorite tea, what did she think of the color black, was she a judgmental person, a hypocrite, a singer. Did she know how to love someone that couldn't be loved. Though the young hyuga heiress felt rather uncomfortable that such a young boy knew so many personal questions, she figured she'd answer. After all, this was her dream, only the little boy and her would know what was said.

She was surprised to see that whenever she dreamed of the boy, and he asked her about her love life, it would always end up with the little uchiha boy blushing. One dream she particularly remembered was when he had asked her if she had a secret lover. Hinata had turned red as a tomato and stuttered out a no. The boy stared for a moment before realizing his mistake in wording and correcting it. He asked again if she had a crush. The hyuga heiress blushed again, but not as much. Her bottom lip moved down in thought as she tried to put her words together. Her answer to the uchiha had surprised not only him, but her as well.

"A-Ano, I...I don't think I-I have a crush p-per say, but...I d-did once. H-His name was U-Uzumaki N-Naruto. He w-was very sweet, and brave. N-Never afraid to fight for his beliefs, e-even if other people t-thought his beliefs w-were foolish. His c-courage, helped me g-grow confidence in m-myself as well. When he was around m-me it was like his energy to live s-surged through me and I b-believed I could do anything. If I-I just believed in myself." Hinata remembered giggling as the uchiha boy's frown grew in depth with every word she spoke.

"A-Am I idolizing him too much uchiha-kun?"

"Ie, more like worshiping him tomato." the little uchiha scoffed and turned to look at the lake again.

"...Ne, gomen nasai uchiha-kun...but...a-are you jealous?" hinata couldn't help but smile wide as the boy turned to look at her with a bright red face.

Sputtering the boy replied, "P-Please! I'm seven years old tomato! As if I'd like an old lady like you!"

Shaking her head hinata looked back out at the lake. "If you s-say so uchiha-kun."

"Besides...don't you actually love that do...I mean uzumaki person?" the uchiha boy looked at the hyuga heiress through the corner of his eye as he asked.

Hinata's eyes looked down in an inner sadness before replying. "Ie, h-he...is dating a girl named sakura haruno. T-They've been dating for o-over a month now. I-I was deeply hurt by the news. So much t-that I sort of f-felt bitter towards s-sakura-san. I'm a b-bit better now though. I still have s-some lingering feelings for n-naruto-kun, but I'll m-manage."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked to see a small pale hand over hers. She then looked up to see the uchiha boy smile at her.

"It's all right tomato...I'm sure you'll find someone who'll see your true value, and won't take you for granted. Or just another person in the crowd."

Hinata blushed as the boy made eye contact with her again. 'Could the little boy have been related to Uchiha-san? They both have that intense look in their eyes. Like they're passionate about something. Maybe all uchihas were like that.'

Smiling hinata nodded and looked at the lake. "Hai, I'm s-sure I will uchiha-kun...do you think we can let go o-of each other's h-hands now u-uchiha-kun?"

The small boy blushed a deep red again as he let go of the hyuga's hands roughly and looked back out at the lake to ignore her giggles.

"You're such a s-strange boy u-uchiha-kun."

"That so? You're a pretty big weirdo yourself tomato." The boy gave hinata an annoyed and displeased expression before returning his attention to the lake.

A calm look overcame hinata as she studied the little boy. A warm smile gracing her lips the young hyuga woman spoke to the boy. "You look so much like uchiha-san..."

The small uchiha boy's eyes had widened at that point of her dream, and he turned to look at her a genuine look of wonder and shock in his eyes.

Hinata, remembered this part of her dream the most, next to the 'are you in love with naruto' question of course.

Both she and the boy stared at each other. Each showing numerous emotions all at once. The boy was the first to speak, a small shiver in his voice as he spoke.

"W-What are you t-talking about?"

Hinata's eyes partly closed as she placed two pale fingers on the boy's cheeks, running them down his jawline.

"Hai, he always does that little scowl that you do. But he only does it when naruto-kun or kakashi-san really make him angry. And when you smirk, you only smirk when you're embarrassing someone else. Uchiha-san does the same thing, for the same reason. Your eyes...have the same intense feelings behind them. And your bottom lip moves more towards the left when you pout." hinata giggled the last part as she flicked the small pouting lips of the boy.

A deep blush had covered the boy's face again and mumbling out his words he spoke to the hyuga heiress.

"You talk about this other uchiha guy as if you're in love with him..."

It was hinata's turn to have her eyes widen in surprise. She couldn't be IN love with THE uchiha sasuke. She barely knew him. They were both practically strangers and the only times she had spoken to him were when she was with naruto and sakura. Even then, the two of them barely spoke a word to each other. Especially now when she had been avoiding him, not only to keep her word of leaving him alone, but because she was finding herself getting nervous and giddy around him. His presence didn't seem as intimidating as before. It was almost as if she knew what he really was on the inside, not the cold distant young man he made himself appear. How was it possible though?

Hinata was brought back from her thoughts when she felt a hard tug on her sleeve. Looking down she saw the intense look of the uchiha boy directed at her.

"Oi, pay attention will ya?!"

"Ah, gomen-ne u-uchiha-kun...I-I was lost in my t-thoughts again"

"Yea? What thoughts?"

Hinata thought for a moment before answering. "I was thinking about u-uchiha-san."

Hinata didn't fail to notice the boy's eye quickly lighting up at the mention of sasuke.

"Really? so...what's so special about him?"

"Mmh, nothing..." hinata eyes narrowed slightly at the disappointed look the boy had "I just can't stop my t-thoughts about h-him that's a-all."

Before the boy could even answer, hinata would always wake up from her dream. Especially when it was that particular one. Somehow, she was also disappointed at waking up before the uchiha boy could answer. She wanted to know, how much the boy knew sasuke, or if the two of them met at all.

Hinata finished the rest of her breakfast quietly and quickly. She excused herself from the table and left the dining room and down the hall towards the front garden. Three set of hyuga eyes followed her movements as she left the room.

Stuffing a slice of pickle in her mouth, hanabi quirked an eyebrow at her sister's behavior and turned to look at the two hyuga males.

"Wonder what was wrong with onee-chan? She was even quieter than before...and she looked like something was bothering her."

Hiashi just nodded rigidly and continued eating.

Neji continued to eat a calm expression on his face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke closed the door of his apartment he had within the uchiha compound and turned to leave. He had forgotten he had no food and was going shopping. Much to his immense disdain. Sticking his hands into the pockets of his black pants, the uchiha left the compound and walked down the street to the closest shop. Lucky for him there was a shop just around the corner of the first street he turned to shortly after entering the village square.

A bored expression on his face, sasuke quickly bought what he needed. Milk, eggs, rice, juice, tomatoes, and a couple of other things he didn't really pay attention to. He paid for his items and left the shop. The uchiha prodigy was already considering going home when his stomach told him otherwise. Sasuke made a face as he stared down at his stomach. Looking around, the uchiha found not one concession stand appealing to him. "Damn sellers, you'd think they'd sell some half-decent food."

walking down another familiar road, sasuke spotted the entrance to ichiruka's ramen. Since he knew his stomach probably wouldn't hold down any his own home-cooking as the first meal of the day, the uchiha decided he might as well eat some of the ramen his dobe of a friend always enjoyed eating.

Entering the small restaurant, his onyx eyes widened just a bit as he spotted the girl of his dreams...literally. Indigo locks of hair swayed back and forth in a loose ponytail as hinata spoke with the young woman that worked in the shop. Memories of his continuous dreams of the hyuga girl entered the uchiha's mind as a small blush covered his pale cheeks lightly. Her eyes, her lips, and her smile, all of it was annoying and aggravating to sasuke. 'Hmph-ing' to no one in particular, the uchiha prodigy sat down next to the hyuga heiress and placed his grocery bags on the floor before waiting to get his order filled in.

The old owner turned and smiled at sasuke. "Ohayo Uchiha-sama! Or should I say good afternoon!" the man laughed laughed heartily as sasuke gave him a quick nod of acknowledgment. "So what can I get ya today uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke didn't fail to notice the flinch the hyuga heiress gave the moment the man had said his name, or her body stiffening as he spoke to the man.

"Give me a miso."

"Coming right up!"

The girl speaking to hinata apologized and quickly turned to prepare the ramen with her father. Thus, leaving the hyuga and uchiha alone. Sasuke had his eyes closed, intent on not having to look at her, in fear of his dreams coming back to mind. Hinata, afraid she'd break her word of leaving him alone, and the fact of her recent thoughts over a particular repetitive dream, looked at a poster on one of the walls. Her hands fidgeting around her sweater and her eyes darting from one end of the poster to the other.

Tense minutes pass as both hinata and sasuke tried their best to avoid looking at each other, let alone speak. Hinata is the first to get her bowl of ramen, she thanked the girl quietly and went to reach for a pair of chopsticks. The old man handed sasuke his bowl and nodded before turning back around. Sasuke reached over for a pair of chopsticks too, accidentally bumping his hands with hinata's and causing her to drop hers and him, his. A small gasp escapes the hinata's lips as she grabs hers and then hands him his chopsticks and begins to apologize profusely.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitches in annoyance as hinata continues to apologize non-stop. Her cheeks a bright red and her lips quivering with what the uchiha assumes is fear, sasuke gently tugs on her sweater to get her attention.

"Oi, stop with your annoying apologies hyuga, it was an accident."

"B-B-But I-I-I..."

"I..said...it was..an...accident." Sasuke looked over at hinata with an icy glare before letting go of her sleeve and breaking apart his chopsticks. His onyx eyes looked over at the nervous hyuga. Her long bangs covering her eyes, she seems to be mumbling something. She grabs her chopsticks and begins to sift through her ramen.

"Umm...a-ano, gomen nasai u-uchiha-san...I b-broke our p-promise.." opaque eyes nervously rose to stare at the uchiha who was slurping up some ramen, his onyx eyes studying her though.

"Promise? What promise?" he asked as he went back to his bowl to grab some more noodles.

Hinata's eyes widened as she watches sasuke nonchalantly eat his ramen. Had he really forgotten what happened merely two or three weeks ago? Fumbling with her fingers, the hyuga woman mumbles something else before saying.

"The p-promise I made t-to stay a-away from you in exchange f-for you leaving those flowers to t-the little u-uchiha boy's grave."

Disinterested onyx eyes looked at hinata for a moment before looking back at the bowl of ramen.

"Oh, that? Well you don't have to keep it hyuga, I didn't put the flowers on that grave, I left them on my parents' grave."

Hinata's opaque eyes grew even wider as she studied the uchiha in front of her. 'H-He didn't keep h-his word? Then...h-how is that...my nightmares a-are gone?'

"U-Uchiha-san!" hinata tugged gently on sasuke's white sleeved shirt and she gave him a pout. "Y-You said you would t-though!"

A smirk appeared on sasuke's face as he stared at the rather cute pout the hyuga heiress was giving him. "I lied."

Dumbfounded once again, hinata let go of his sleeve and turned around to look at her ramen. She was upset. Sasuke had lied and now she looked like a fool for keeping a one-sided promise.

Still pouting hinata blushed as she angrily spoke to the uchiha. "Y-You're a very big j-jerk uchiha-san."

"I've been told that." hinata turned to look at sasuke who continued to smirk as he ate his ramen. "Don't be so upset about it though hyuga. That little boy in your dreams doesn't even exist. Just a long-term genjutsu my brother used on me that probably backfired on you. Nothing to it, but to let it go."

Hinata looked down at her hands. He was right. She had had a gut feeling the moment she spoke to sasuke back in the uchiha compound that the boy most likely didn't exist. Still she continued to dream of him, and he spoke to her as if he had really lived in konoha. Her eyes grew downcast at the thought that her little friend, was just a figment of some genjutsu accidentally placed on her. Even if sasuke was right, she was the one dreaming of the boy, not him.

"I should l-let go, but s-still. He was a v-very nice boy to me...and I c-cared very d-deeply for h-him uchiha-san." hinata looked back up at sasuke and smiled wide.

Letting out a grunt, sasuke gave hinata a displeased and annoyed look before swallowing another set of noodles. "That so? You're such a weirdo hyuga."

Hinata's head turned swiftly towards sasuke's direction, a conversation she had had with a certain little uchiha boy in her dreams, suddenly coming back to mind. It all made sense now. Opaque eyes, studied the eating uchiha hard. Onyx eyes eyes stared curiously at hinata, who seemed deep in thought as she stared at him.

"What's your problem now hyuga?"

Realizing she had been caught staring for too long, the hyuga heiress blushed a deep red and averted her eyes from sasuke to stare at her ramen. "N-Nothing u-uchiha-san, nothing a-at all."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but let it go to finish off the remainder of his ramen. "If you say so...ah, before I forget. What are you doing here hyuga? Don't you usually show up at ichiruka's only when that dobe and sakura are with you?"

Hinata gave him a side glance before returning her stare to the ramen. "I-I came from my home to g-go meet kiba-kun a-and shino-kun for training, b-but sakura-san passed by a-and told me she wanted me to h-hang out with her and talk a-about n-naruto-kun."

"So...you've just been waiting here?"

Hinata nodded gently.

"How long?"

The hyuga woman hesistated for a moment before answering. "A-About an hour."

"Pfft, sounds like them to keep people waiting. Sakura is probably beating naruto senseless over some stupid thing again." sasuke smirked as hinata tired to muffle her giggle.

"T-That's not very nice u-uchiha-san."

"But it's most likely true, the fact that they're dating won't change that." sasuke studied the hyuga heiress as he spoke, watching her gaze sadden for a moment. The uchiha couldn't help feel a bit bad for the girl, and a bit...well very angry at the blonde dobe for hurting the girl.

"Hai, b-but I t-think that's how t-they show their a-affection towards e-each other." hinata smiled as she spoke.

"Hn, I suppose so." sasuke answered. "Sorry for lying to you by the way."

Hinata turned to look at sasuke in surprise. The uchiha had lifted his grocery bags and was checking over them to make sure nothing was missing.

"U-Umm, ano t-t-that's not n-necessary u-uchiha-san..." hinata flinched as sasuke stared at her again.

"It's an apology hyuga, and if naruto and sakura have talked enough about me to you, you should know that's my apologies are far and in between." sasuke turned back and dug into his pocket to pay for his ramen.

"H-Hai." hinata looked down and blushed. That nervous and giddy feeling in her heart was starting again, and she didn't like it.

Sasuke placed his money on the counter and stood up to exit the ramen place. Hinata didn't try to say or do anything, if the uchiha left it'd be better for her and her fast-beating heart. A part of her though, as small as she tried to convince herself it was, didn't want sasuke to go. 'He's...n-not so bad, a-almost nice and...h-he...u-understands me s-so much. After all he is t-the...'

"-uga. Oi! Are you listening?!" Hinata jumped in her seat and turned around to give a pissed off uchiha a sheepish smile.

"Gomen ne, u-uchiha-san...did y-you say something?"

The same annoyed expression as before was on sasuke's face as he talked "Yea, I said if you're going to go train with your teammates or not?"

"Umm, I-I don't think so u-uchiha-san. T-They probably w-went h-home already. I d-did take a bit too long for them to w-wait for me." hinata smiled sympathetically at the thought that her friends might have waited so long for her, and she not showing up.

"Then train with me later." sasuke bluntly spoke to the hyuga heiress, who was caught off guard.

"Nani?!"

"What's the big deal hyuga? Just wait for the dobe and sakura here, after they're done eating tag along with them. All three of us train together from time to time. You can join in." sasuke spoke calmly, almost as if she has done this with him before.

"B-B-But uchiha-san, I've n-never train with y-you before. O-Only with naruto-kun and s-sakura-san. W-what i-i-if.."

"What if what, hyuga? Stop being such a scaredy-cat and just go all right? Besides it's more personal than actual training." sasuke tried to hide his blush as he spoke to the hyuga heiress, who was so stunned at the uchiha's request to really be paying attention to anything.

"I-I kinda want some company if the two of them start getting all...you know...'romantic' on me if you know what I mean..."

Hinata mouthed out an understanding 'Oh' when she caught up with what sasuke was talking about.

Blushing the young hyuga woman numbly nodded her agreement to sasuke's request.

"Good. All right then...I'll see you soon hyuga." sasuke pulled his bags over his shoulder and waved at the nervous hyuga before beginning to walk away back towards the uchiha compound. The uchiha was glad his little lie had worked. Even though he really wanted to convince himself that what he told hinata was the truth. It wasn't. He just wanted to be around the stuttering weirdo. She was hilarious to mess with, and he found her to be a pretty good talker, once you got past the whole stuttering thing of course.

As Sasuke walked, he heard small rapid footsteps catch up to him and stop around the corner of the street he had just turned on. His ninja senses already second nature to him, the uchiha knew it was the hyuga heiress standing there nearly out of breath. Sasuke stopped, and without turning around waited for her to tell him what she wanted to say.

A minute passes before hinata could speak close to normal as possible. "I..I-I wanted to thank y-you uchiha-san. You've h-helped me a lot these past few months. A-A lot more t-than I t-thought anyone ever c-could. S-So..a-arigato sasuke-san."

Sasuke was confused about every single word that the hyuga girl had said, and even more so, when she spoke his first name at the end of her little speech. Deciding it was best not to hurt the hyuga's feelings unnecessarily by denying he did anything. Sasuke played along.

"Uhh, sure hyuga. No problem." he felt awkward accepting the thanks for something he didn't even think he deserved. Turning to look at her, his onyx eyes widened in recognition. Hinata was smiling. Not just her usual quiet smile. No, this one was the one that was making him enjoy his dreams. The same smile she always gave him in his dreams.

Hinata bowed to him before turning to walk back to ichiruka's. She stopped mid-turn and without looking at sasuke smiled again.

"You're very cute as a child sasuke-san."

Before sasuke could reply, hinata had waved at him and told him she'd see him soon with naruto and sakura, and disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke stood there, watching a small breeze blow away some leaves. A small smile tugged on his lips. So hinata had figured it out. She knew he was the little boy in her dreams, and she found him cute. Shaking his head, sasuke kept walking back to his home, a hearty laugh escaped the young uchiha's lips as he walked.

"That hinata...she's something else all right. Damn girl is too smart for her own good." his smile widened just a bit as he looked up at the entrance to the uchiha compound. "But...I like her..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the next two months, hinata and sasuke spoke to each other about her dreams. What his subconscious had spoken to her about and what he had replied to them. They were both surprised to find that they agreed on many of the things she spoke about in her dreams. Sasuke started to become more open than before, though he still hated the village, and his teammates...or so he said. Hinata became more confident, and some rumors have said her new techniques had come from secret training sessions she had with sasuke. The two never seemed that far separated from each other, and whenever sasuke came back from a mission, he would go to ichiruka's where hinata would be waiting to talk about how his mission had gone. Hinata in turn would do the same. Reunions with the rookie nine teams, always brought stunned silences from their teammates, when sasuke and hinata would walk off together to talk to each other. And much to neji and hiashi's disdain, hinata was growing closer and closer to the uchiha, and he in turn with her. It wasn't long before people began to notice the two as a couple, even though both would deny it vigorously. Of course certain people in sasuke's life knew otherwise. And people in hinata's life saw the truth as well.

Of course, it wasn't until a clear april night, when an annual festival occurred in konoha, that hinata figured out just exactly what it was that everyone else was seeing. Her purple kimono swayed with the cool spring breeze. Her 'best friend', as she'd dubbed sasuke as a joke to get under his skin, stood beside her his dark blue, yukata blowing along with the breeze as well. The both of them sat under a sakura tree watching naruto and sakura sharing a cup of ramen naruto had bought in a stand. Sakura holding a small pink bunny naruto had won for her in a game. The rest of their friends were scattered around the little field of sakura trees, all enjoying the fireworks that had just started.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to stare at the other side of the sakura tree where hinata was sitting on.

"Ne, hinata?"

"Hai, sasuke?"

"I'm going to turn eighteen in three months."

"Sorewa iidesu ne(1)...omedeto(2) sasuke." hinata moved over to sit next to sasuke as she spoke, her cotton candy already half gone.

Sasuke stared at her before a small smile appeared on his face. His voice quiet and serious, he bent down to whisper into hinata's ear.

"Wanna get hitched?"

A small bang was heard in the distance as everyone marveled at the shower of fireworks beginning to cover the sky once again. An abandoned half-eaten cotton candy rolled down a small hill. And the small pale-pink petals of the sakura tree fall over the figures of two people as they stare at each other in the night sky.

* * *

**(1): I'm not sure if it's accurate but it means, 'Oh! That's good!'**

**(2): Congratulations**

**I hope this is a sufficient ending for those reviewers that wanted a second chapter. please review if you enjoyed though and thank you:)**


End file.
